1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal alignment layer suitable for use in displays for electronic products and a method of forming the liquid crystal alignment layer and displays.
2. Prior Art
Modern consumer electronics require cheap, high-contrast displays with good power efficiency and low drive voltages. Particular applications include displays for mobile phones and hand-held computers. Liquid crystal displays are often used for this purpose and light emitting polymers displays are also of interest for this purpose.